A Grown Down Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories involving Constantine being younger, after swimming in a fountain of youth style swamp, meaning antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is what happens when you talk to your best friend on Skype and then imagine about things being younger Pkus some of my recent stories have been about this, then I got ideas talking about Constantine so enjoy the antics as this shoukd be fun for a series of stories.**

 **In this first one, while visiting or obligated to visit relatives in Florida, Constantine and Sneaker find a hidden swamp which is like the fountain of Youth so after swimming in it for a while, Constantine turns back physically into a tadpole which means mischief, and antics.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Whoa, a hidden part of the swamp and we're the only ones that know about it!" Sneaker said, seeing her dad who happened to be the world's most dangerous frog and master thief, Constantine seeing him take off his hooded cloak.

They were in Florida visiting relatives, or obligated to so we're looking for mischief so this fit the bill but unknown to them, it was the Swamp of Youth meaning anybody that swam in or drank it's water or algae got younger but Sneaker giggled, seeing her dad do a cannon ball diving into the water, as the magic was working.

"Ah this feels so good, I coukd just hang out here all day." he said giggling.

He was unaware that he was growing down, into a tadpole again but feeling younger, surprising Sneaker because she'd read a story about the fountain of youth guessing this was it grinning.

After a while, the madter thief was getting out, feeling sleepy because of swimming but also Tne warm Florida sun making Sneaker giggle, seeing he had a tail.

"Oh nothing daddy!" she said seeing him asleep

She saw him glow, but growing down into a little kid impressing Sneaker, knowing Kermit was gonna freak but it meant she was in charge grinning.

She then heard her uncle coming this way, seeing Kermit curious seeing an amphibian four year old in Constantine's hooded cloak making Sneaker smile at her age regressed dad.

"Wait a sec, did your dad go swimming in that swamp?" Kermit asked.

"Yep, but leave him be." Sneaker said to him, hearing little Constantine snore like old times, seeing his cousin's pet was a baby turtle.

* * *

"So that swamp dad swam in, is like the fountain of youth?" Sneaker asked, seeing her ain't Kess nod stunned Constantine had a tadpole of his own and that he'd swam in the Swamp of Youth knowing Sneaker coukd help him along with Toph who was Constantine's sister.

"Yes, a lit of older amphibian's and people have been looking for it for long as we know but your dad foubd it." Kess said seeing Constantine begin to stir feeling refreshed but not knowing he had grown down.

"Daddy, maybe you shoukd look in the mirror." Sneaker said to him, making him confused.

"Woah, w-what the heck happened to me?" Constantine asked scared but impressed.

"That swamp we foubd, is the Swamp of Youth!" Sneaker said, seeing her dad put two and two together grinning, making Kermit worry as his mischievous cousin had only gotten younger physically, not mentally.

"Hehe, this is gonna be fun, whoa Hector aged back!" Constantine said making Kermit smile at that.

"Well he must've been in your pouch bag while you were swimming, but it is cute seeing you like this again, plus Sneaker is liking your tail." Kermit replied.

Constantine grinned, sering Hector upset but was comforting him which was cute meaning this was a good thing.

"When we get back to LA, we're gonna have to hide this from the others." Kermit said

"I can keep a secret, Good Frog, I am a thief after all." Cobstantine said, sounding squeaky.

He covered his mouth, as that surprised him, making Sneaker get it but at least they weren't going to Siberia soon as their friends there woukdn't get it.

They were planning to go back to LA in a few days, making Constantine and Sneaker grin.


	2. Jet Lagged

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots or stories but know people like, and I like writing them hehe.**

 **So in this one, it's a few days after what Constantine did, and he, Kermit and Sneaker are flying back to LA but both little Constantine and Sneaker are jet lagged**

 **I hope you all like.**

* * *

"C'mon daddy, as we gotta board the pkane!" Sneaker said wearing sunglasses

"Yeah, but need to get used to this, being younger thing." Constantine said.

"Hey you will, plus you and Sneaker can hang out, since you both are young." Kermit sad, as they were at the airport but seeing airport security made Constantine and Sneaker excited but Kermit worried.

It was a few days later, and Constantine, Kermit and Sneaker were due to return too LA so we're expecting antics from both Constantine and Sneaker.

Right now, Constantine and Sneaker were being mischievous with security, which made Kermit sigh as this would happen, relieved they made it through.

"Real mature, you two." Kermit said.

"He-lo, we're thieves Pkus daddy is sort of a kid now, so he can't help it." Sneaker said as Constantine high fived her making her giggle at her grown down dad.

On the plane, both little Constantine and Sneaker were asleep, making Kermit relieved but surprised guessing they probably had been having fun up to here knowing Sneaker was enjoying her dad being a kid

He just hoped nobody else found the swamp of youth, drinking soda seeing they would arrive in the early morning hours, but hoped things would be okay.

Plus Constantine looked cute grown down, knowing the master thief had gotten mad when he or a lit of their relatives had said that the last few days.

* * *

Later that early morning after getting back to their apartment, Sneaker was ordering food making Constantine grin while playing with Hector, which Sneaker found cure knowing her dad had found Hector when he was little and had been lonely hoping that she could help her dad, since he needed her plus them being thieves meant her other uncles were a bit hesitant to help.

Plus she had promised her uncle not to tell anybody that her dad was a kid again, because they woukd go looking for the swamp of youth making Sneaker sigh, because she knew they might need help.

"Alright, food's here, time to chow down!" Sneaker said, seeing her dad agree.

"Your belly's gonna be happy, hehe." Constantine said, as she grinned.

Flying had made her and her dad tired or jet lagged, as Kermit had explained to the chubby little thief knowing after eating, they needed to sleep guessing her grown down father would try to stay awake, yawning like heck.

"Yeah, we both need an nap like what uncle Kermit said." Sneaker said.

"I guess Hector and I are sleepy, so yeah." Constantine saud.

She was beginning to feel sleepy, from eating and jet lag so was crashing on the couch which was her favourite place to crash, watching her shows or eating there making Constantine grin.

He was going to his room, like normal but the bed was way, way bigger to him, now he was grown down using Hector's help to get into it but it felt so warm and good to be back zoning out at once.


	3. Causing Mischief

The next morning, Sneaker was feeling her bed shake like an earthquake hearing giggling sitting up after waking up, seeing Constamtine there but seemed happy, ready for mischief or to play making Sneaker grin but it faded realising, it was a school day making little Constantine worry.

"Do I have to go to school too, lije you or what?" he asked making Sneaker grin.

"I don't know, but I can't leave you here by yourself, so I'm gonna need help, come on!" Sneaker replied.

They left the apartment building, but walking the few blocks to a certain studio, seeing Kermit get it, impressed that Sneaker had asked for help, instead of doing things her own way, which normally led to a huge mess.

"My Dadfy is a little kid again, so I coukdn't just leave him by himself." Sneaker said to her uncle.

She was leaving for school, hoping her grown down father was alright with this, but Kermit saw his grown down cousin being hyper, makimg Dudley and the others curious, thinkimg it was Sneaker making Kermit sigh.

"That's Constantije but how did he become a kid, did Sneaker do it?" Deadly asked curious.

"He swam in a swamp, that was like the fountain of youth." Kermit replied, hearing Dudley chuckle.

"Maybe you, or Deadly should watch him, as you three are friends." Kermit said to him.

"Challenge accepted, good frog!" Deadly said as it was Constantine who happened to be his best friend, just cursed into being younger, from swimming in that magical swamp giving the phantom of the Muppets an idea.

"Maybe I can use my magic, to change you back, you know?" he told Constantine.

"I kind of like being little, comrade, but let's pull mischief on good frog, and his friends." Constantine replied to him.

* * *

"Oh yeah, pulling magical pranks is way more fun, when you're here Constant." Deadly said.

"Way more fun, than staying with good frog, but let's run wild!" Constantine said, as he had a wand.

Dudley sighed, knowing that giving the grown down version of Constantine a wand was the best idea, because Deadly was an expert when it came to magic and pranks, plus Deadly had probably taught him pranks.

"Maybe you should be careful, giving Constantine one of your wands." Dudley said to Deadly.

Later Sneaker was back from school, but seeing her dad needed an nap, because he'd been having fun, with Deadly making her grin, and was singing her favourite lullaby, which was working seeing him out like a light.

"I guess causing mischief with Deadly really tired him out." Sneaker told Kermit.

"Yep, Aunt Toph said, he was like this when he was actually little." Sneaker said letting her grown down father sleep,or he would be grumpy the rest of the day.


End file.
